Pencarian Sasuke
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: chapter 4 : seseorang telah menggiring Sai,Asahi,Naruto,dan sakura kedalam suatu markas..  dan disana sakura bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintainya.
1. Chapter 1

**_PENCARIAN SASUKE _**

Pairing : Sakura Haruno and friend.

Warning : original character,action, Thriller Killing,mystery,comedy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : kunoichi**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke uchiha

Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku sanggat mencintainya.

Tapi,Pria itu meninggalkan aku dan desa kami tercinta yaitu konohagakure.

Aku,

Haruno sakura ..

Bertekad dalam hati akan membawa pulang sasuke ke desa kami lagi.

Grep.

ku kepalkan tanggan ku.

ku tarik nafas panjang.

ku kumpulkan segenap cakraku ke tangan kananku..

Ku ayuhkan tangan ku,Dan hiat.

Duar!..

seluruh permukaan tanah menjadi hancur..

"buset.. Sakura emang gadis pilihanku yang terbaik" sipu Naruto,yang sejak dari tadi duduk termanggu di bawah pohon.

"Naruto, kenapa hari ini gak latihan?" kataku heran

.

"gak ah… Kakashi-sensei sedang sakit gara-gara terlalu banyak menggunakan mangekyou saringan.. kalau Jiraya-sensei…hm,dia sedang asyik menulis novel" jelasnya dengan wajah khas Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya.

"tumben deh… biasanya kamu kalau gak ada sensei juga suka berlatih sendiri kan?" tanyaku keheranan..

"ia ,hanya melihatmu sajah rasanya aku sudah melaksanakan latihan yang berat" jelas Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.

"gyaa… apa maksudmu?.. kau mengejekku ya?" kataku penuh emosi sambil menghajar wajah naruto.

"gya.. bukan itu maksudku" naruto mengelak.

Sementara aku terus memukulnya.

"hei..hei.. kalian jangan bertengkar" kata Sai tiba-tiba hadir di depan kami .

"Sai",kataku heran .

sambil ku hentikan tanganku yang sejak dari tadi memukuli naruto.

"hari ini…Yamato-sensei sedang ada urusan dengan kita di suruh latihan sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum pada kami.

"yah… tidak asyik" kata naruto protes.

"Naruto!",kataku sambil menjitak kepala Naruto karena dia membangkang.

"tapi, aku takut kyubi ini keluar tiba-tiba lagi" katanya dengan wajah murung,sambil memegang perutnya.

"ia ya…." kataku baru menyadari hal itu.

"yah" kataku dan naruto serempak….

Akupun mendadak menjadi lesu..

aku 'pun berusaha duduk di samping naruto yang terlihat lesu juga…

"loh.. kok kalian mendadak lesu?.." Tanya sai heran. pertanyaan sai tak kami hiraukan…

Hening…

"katanya kalian mau menjadi kuat?.. dan membawa pulang Sasuke ke desa kita?..kita harus semanggat dong!" kata Sai berusaha menyemanggati kami.

"ia juga ya?... gya… mulai sekarang aku akan bersemangat utuk berlatih?" seru naruto dengan semanggatnya.

Sementara itu wajahku masih lesu ..

"Sakura.. kau juga ya?.. kau harus bersemanggat demi Sasuke?" kata naruto berusaha menyemanggatiku…

"sudahlah… itu hanya sia-sia…" kataku dengan nada datar..

"loh,kenapa?" kata sai dan naruto kompak.

"karena…. Sasuke itu….ah… sudahlah tak usah di bahas lagi",kataku mulai menanggis.

"Sakura.. aku mau tahu apa sebabnya!" kata naruto ngotot sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"Sasuke… Sasuke memang tak ingin ke desa kita lagi kan?.. sebaiknya jangan di paksakan" kataku dengan raut wajah sedih.

"dasar Sakura bodoh!" sentak naruto sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"aduh!" keluhku. dan aku langsung menjitak naruto lagi..

"ah.. sudah sudah.. kalian jangan bertengkar" kata sai melerai.

."daripada kalian bertengkar..lebih baik kita latihan saja yuk?" ajak sai berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"ayo!" semangat naruto meluap-luap.

Sementara itu aku beranjak pergi..

"loh… mau kemana sakura?" Tanya naruto heran..

"aku.. aku ingin ke tempat Tsunade-sensei" kataku dengan berusaha tersenyum.

setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka di tempat latihan team 7 itu.

Ku lajukan langkahku… drap…drap….

"masuk!"…

Sreg.. ku buka pintu ruangan itu.. dan

"ada apa Sakura",kata Godaime.

"Tsunade-sensei… aku ingin mengajukan satu permohonan. akhir-akhir ini team 7 tak dapat misi apa'pun. apa sebaiknya tsunade-sensei memerintahkan kami untuk mencari sasuke lagi?" kataku _to the poin_ pada godaime yang sedang asyik menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"mencari sasuke lagi?" kata godaime sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya...

"ia. kita harus cepat-cepat membawa sasuke pulang kedesa ini.. kalau tidak…"..

"baiklah!..." kata godaime memotong pembicaraanku…

"Sizune tolong bawakan ANBU kemari!.. cepat!" perintah godaime pada Shizune.

Shizune'pun pergi meninggalkan godaime.

dan Arut wajah godaime mulai menandakan keseriusan..

"maaf Sensei.." kataku sambil menundukkan wajah .

"misi kali ini harus benar-benar behasil!.. kalau tidak,aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi 1 tahun lagi!. kali ini kau,naruto,sai salah satu anggota anbu ada di misi yang sama!. kalian harus bekerja sama untuk membawa pulang sasuke!" tegas godaime..

"Hai sensei!...",kataku tegas.

Skap!..

tiba-tiba saja seorang anbu datang di ruangan godaime dan berdiri di sampingku..

"hei kau dapat misi bersama Haruno sakura!.. kali ini kau harus membawa pulang Uchiha sasuke!. dan kali ini kau yang menjadi kaptennya" tegas godaime pada anbu.

"Sasuke-nii chan?... hmm,baik!" tegasnya lagi..

"cepat lepaskan topengmu!.. kali ini kau bukan dalam misi anbu" perintah godaime.

"tapi.." keluh anbu itu.

"cepat lepas!. Beri salam pada muridku" perintah godaime..

Dia siapa ya?.. gumam ku dalam hati..

Anbu itu akhirnya membuka topengnya..

"hi" sapanya padaku sambil tersenyum..

"hi juga" sapaku.. ternyata dia perempuan…dia cantik… imut.. dia berambut panjang hitam dan bermata hitam..

"namaku Asahi" katanya padaku.

"aku Haruno sakura" kataku pada anbu itu..

"baik.. Ssahi-chan kau cepat ganti baju pakai pakaian shinobimu!" kata godaime..

"baiklah." kata anbu itu dan langsung menghilang.

"Sakura.. kau cepat beri tahu Sai dan Naruto untuk menjalani misi ini" tegasnya.

"baik sensei" kataku langsung meninggalkan ruang godaime.

….

"Naruto!.. Sai!.. kita dapat misi!" kataku pada mereka yang sedang berlatih taijutsu di tempat latihan team 7..

"wah… asyik misi apa nih?" kata naruto bersemanggat.

"kali ini kita dapat misi untuk mencari sasuke.." kataku sambil tersenyum kepada kedua temanku..

"asyik!" seru naruto sambil loncat-loncat..

"maaf.. lama menunggu" kata seseorang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapan kami berdua.

Dia memakai baju hitam tanpa lengan dan bercelana biru ¼ .

tanpa lupa pelindung kepala di kenakan di lehernya..

"asahi?.." kataku kaget..

"Heheheh.." kata asahi..

"perkenalkan namaku asahi..kali ini aku satu kelompok dengan kalian" katanya dengan senyum yang amat memikat.

"wah.. cantiknya" seru naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan wajah mesum.

*Bletak!..*ku jitak kepala naruto..

"heheheh.. maafkan dia asahi-chan" kata ku sambil menekan keras kepala naruto.

Sai hanya tersenyum pada asahi .

"perkenalkan namaku Sai… dia yang berambut pirang bernama naruto" kata sai sambil membalas senyuman Asahi-chan.

"oke… mau berangkat sekarang?" katanya sambil tersenyum pada kami.

"eh sekarang?" kataku kaget .

asahi-chan hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku siap-siap dulu ya?" kataku agak panic..

"aku juga" kata naruto

"aku juga" kata sai

"oke. satu jam kemudian kita ketemu di tempat ini lagi ya?" kataku berjanji pada asahi.

Asahi hanya tersenyum..

kamipun meninggalkan asahi-chan..

….satu jam kemudian….

Drap..drap..

Ku langkahkan kaki menyusuri pelosok desa konoha…

Ku lajukan kecepatan kakiku..

drap..drap..

Terlihat dari jauh ada Asahi-chan,Sai,dan Naruto sedang asyik berbincang di bawah pohon..

"maaf aku terlambat" kataku pada mereka..

"hm.. kau terlamat sekali sakura…" keluh Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya..

"ia aku tahu" keluhku..

"ngapain aja sih kamu?" Tanya naruto..

"aku sibuk tahu.. aku harus menyiapkan obat-obatan.. dan pil penambah stamina" kataku agak kesal..

"hehehe.. dari pada kalian berantem.. lebih baik kita berangkat saja yuk " kata sai mendingginkan suasana.

"oke" kata naruto,asahi-chan,dan aku..

Kamipun berjalan menuju gerbang perbatasan konoha.

kalau tak ada sai pasti naruto akan ku buat babak dalam hati..

kamipun berada di perbatasan pintu gerbang konoha..

"kali ini kita mau cari sasuke kamana nih?" kata sai tiba-tiba..

"hm.. ia juga ya?.. aku sama sekali tak tahu tujuannya" kataku..

"apa?.. kau tak tahu?" sentak naruto padaku..

"i-ia.." kataku singkat..

"lalu kenapa kita di suruh mencari sasuke kalau kita tak punya tujuannya?" kata naruto panic sambil memegang kepalanya..

"aku kan Cuma di suruh godaime untuk mencari Sasuke,dan gak di kasih petunjuknya?", elasku pada teamku.

"kau bodoh ya?" sentak naruto.

Sai berusaha menenangkan naruto..

"aku sudah semanggat-semanggat karena aku mau mencari sasuke… tapi kenapa kau tak tahu tujuannya.. dasar Sakura jelek!" lanjutnya sambil mengejekku..

"apa katamu?" kataku dengan amarah yang membeludak.. sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke naruto..

tapi sai menghalangi ku..

"ayo,kata'kan sekali lagi!.. nanti aku hajar kau!" kataku sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangganku…

"eh.. sudah jangan bertengkar.. aku tahu petunjuknya kok" kata asahi-chan tiba-tiba..

"ah.. yang benar?.. asahi-chan memang pintar" sipu naruto dengan wajah genitnya..

grrr.. geramku..

dan

*Bletak!.. dzig..dzig.. doewng… * ku hajar naruto dengan sekuat tenaga..

"Sakura.. ampun" katanya dengan wajah babak belur...

aku hanya tersenyum kecut..

"ayo asahi-chan" ajakku pada asami-chan.

Asami-chan hanya tersenyum padaku..

Sementara itu sai berusaha menengakan naruto yang sedang babak belur..

"hm…" gumam asahi-chan ..

"hiat.." katanya sambil menaiki puncak pohon.

"asahi-chan kau mau apa di sana?" teriakku dari bawah pohon..

"mencari arah!" katanya singkat..

Entah apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya di atas pohon sana..

yang pasti aku hanya bisa melihat punggung dan rambutnya yang di terpa angin..

Di belakang punggung bajunya seperti ada yang ingin ia tutupi.

seperti lambang clannya tapi ia tutupi dengan kain warna putih yang di jahit di punggung bajunya…

clan apa itu,pikirku…

Sruk…

Asahi turun dari atas pohon dengan meloncat bebas.

"kita akan pergi ke sana!" tegas asahi-chan sambil menunjuk arah hutan pada kami.

"hah?.. pergi ke sana?" protes Naruto.

"ayo pergi!" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kamipun menyusulnya di belakangnya.

Kenapa asahi-chan sanggat serius dengan tugas ini?.

apa karena ia memang anbu yang propesional atau.

dia punya hubungan special dengan Sasuke.

hm..

yang pasti ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku…

**_to be continue _**

**

* * *

**

Ceritanya bersambung *baru pertama bikin cerita yang bersambung kayak gini nih. Khu..khu..khu* ^^.

Arigatou yang udah baca ^^.

Maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan ^^…

Ini karyaku yang ke-3 . tapi ku rasa masih banyak kesalahan T.T ..

Gomenasai minna-san..

Hm..,Tunggu chapter 2 'nya ya ^^…

*itu juga kalau kalian sudi membaca fic ku T.T*


	2. Chapter 2

**_PENCARIAN SASUKE_**

Pairing : Sakura Haruno and friend.

Warning : original character,action, Thriller Killing,mystery,comedy

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sempai

**chapter 2 : Anbu yang amat misterius**

Ku lihat lagi di belakang baju Asahi-chan .

aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik kain putih itu .

"kita istirahat di sini!" kata Asahi-chan tiba-tiba saja berhenti .

"tapi,kita harus mencari Sasuke!" protes Naruto .

"ia, aku tahu. tapi sebaiknya kita haru istirahat untuk besok!. besok kita harus menguras tenaga lebih banyak!" katanya seperti kapten team kami saja .

"tapi,asahi-chan!. kan lebih cepat lebih baik!. lagi pula ini masih siang kan?." protes naruto makin menjadi.

Sementara asahi-chan sibuk mempersiapkan tenda untuk kami.

"kau ini memangya siapa?. kau bukan kakashi-sensei yang bisa mengatur kami seenaknya! " amarah naruto makin menjadi.

Asahi-chan tak menghiraukan kata-kata naruto..

"kau ini sopan tidak sih?. dengar perkataan aku tidak?" kata Naruto mengejek.

Asahi-chan berusaha menahan amarahnya dan melanjutkan membanggun tendanya lagi.

"N-naruto…" kataku sambil melambaikan tanggan ku pada naruto agar dia bisa mendekat ke arahku..

Naruto pun mendekat..

"Hm., Naruto.. dia itu seorang Anbu loh!" bisikku pada naruto.

Naruto terbelalak.

"hah?.. Anbu?" katanya tak percaya..

"ia.. jadi misi kita menjadi tanggung jawabnya" jelasku.

"hihihihi " kata Naruto nyenggir dengan wajah yang malu.

"maafkan aku Asahi-chan. sini biar ku bantu" kata Naruto merayu asahi-chan.

.

"sana, bereskan itu!" perintah Asahi-chan sambil menunjuk kearah kain tenda yang masih berantakkan.

"baik" kata Naruto.

"hei Sakura.. apa yang kau bisikkan tadi?" kata Sai penasaran.

"aku bilang.. Asahi-chan itu anbu dan jadi kapten di kelompok kita ini.." jelasku sambil berbisik .

"anbu?" kata sai tak percaya. "yang benar saja?.. perempuan kok anbu?" tannyanya..

"manaku tahu.. tapi yang pasti levelnya lebih tinggi dari pada kita"… "sai.. ayo Bantu aku" kataku sambil membantu Asahi-chan dan Naruto yang sedang membanggun tenda. Sai hanya menggangguk..

Tanpa terasa kita berdua selesai membanggun tendanya..

"huft " kata Asahi-chan sambil duduk di bawah pohon. akupun berusaha mendekatinya..

"Asahi-chan.. maafkan naruto ya?" kataku lembut..

"tak apa. lagi pula aku tak pernah bilang pada mereka kalau aku kaptennya kan?.. kalau aku begitu, pantas kalau di remehkan begini" jelasnya sambil menatap langit.

" aku tak terlalu senang jika aku mengakui aku ini adalah seorang anbu. terlebih lagi aku sekarang jadi kapten sementara untuk tingkat chuunin.. rasanya.. aku tak bisa mengatakan hal itu.. " jelasnya..

"oh.. tapi aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau kau itu kapten kami. jadi,sekarang tak masalah lagi " kataku sambil tersenyum pada Asahi-chan.

"arigatou Sakura-nee san" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"J-jangan panggil aku 'Nee-chan' dong… " kataku merasa kaku.

"hehehe.. kalau tidak pake 'nee-chan' rasanya kau kurang sopan" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"kurang sopan?" kataku heran..

"ia.. aku kan baru 14 tahun " katanya.

"hah?.. 14 tahun?. yang benar?.. " kataku tak percaya.

"ia.. 14 tahun aku jadi anbu.. tak taku kenapa aku bisa begini,dan aku sudah terbisa hidup dengan kerahasiaan" katanya.

"hebat" kataku tak percaya..

" kau dari clan apa?" tanyaku makin mendetile.

"aku.. dari clan yang terbuang!" katanya sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menelungkupkan wajah di tanggannya.

"maafkan aku asahi-chan. aku tak bermaksud membuat mu tersinggung " kataku sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Clan yang terbuang?.. apa maksudnya?..

"hmm,dari pada sedih.. mending kita ke tenda yuk" ajakku pada asahi-chan.

Asahi-chan tersenyum dan menuruti apa kataku..

"Ayo banggun!" teriak Asahi memecahkan keheningan dalam tidur nyenyak ku di dalam tenda.

"Asahi-chan!.. ini kan masih malam!" keluh naruto.

"ayo bangun semuanya!" kata asahi-chan sambil menarik-narik selimut kami.

"ini masih malam!" sentak naruto.

"justru kalau malam kita bebas berkeliaran tau!. " sentak asahi-chan..

"ah.. dasar cerewet!" oceh naruto.

"sudah banggun!" katanya marah.

Aku,sai,dan naruto terpaksa banggun di malam yang buta ini.

ku lihat wajah naruto terlihat tesu..

sementara sai kembali ceria..

Dasar anbu,kalau ada misi pasti di kerjakannya malam-malam.

jujur aku tak terbiasa menjalankan misi malam hari.. tapi,kali ini aku harus mengerjakannya malam-malam karena asahi-chan yang menjadi kaptennya…

Ku telusuri jalan-jalan dalam hutan itu..

ku loncati tiap dahan-dahan pohon..

Asahi-chan sanggat lincah untuk meloncati satu pohon ke pohon lainya.

Sesekali ku lihat langit.

saat ini bulan purnama.

Bulan yang sanggat indah..kalau malam ini bukan bulan purnama pasti hutan akan terasa amat gelap.

Ku cepatkan langkahku untuk bisa mendekati asahi-chan yang ada di depan kami…

aku sebenarnya tertarik untuk bisa berteman dengan asahi-chan..

tapi,entah kenapa?..kenapa aku selalu merasa ada dinding pembatas antara kami.

aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

Hup…hup..hup..

ku cepat'kan lajuku .

Dan akhirnya aku hampir bisa mendekatinya.

tapi dia terus menambah kecepatannya.

sepintas aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

sekilas aku bisa melihat sorot matanya.

Hup..hup..

"Asahi-chan" kataku..

Asahi-chan menoleh dengan sorot mata yang amat merah…

"ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang serius..

"ah.. tidak.." kataku menyangkal.

matanya berwarna merah?.. padahal waktu bertemu, matanya berwarna hitam..

tapi kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi merah?..

apa karena cahaya bulan?..

itu tak mungkin!….

**_To be continue!_**

bisa tolong kasih review? ^^

arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pencarian Sasuke_**

Pairing : Sakura Haruno and friend.

Warning : original character,action, Thriller Killing,mystery,comedy

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sempai

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Si Bulan Merah!...**

Ku tepis segala perasaan aneh yang berada di benakku.

ku fokuskan pikiranku untuk mencari sasuke.

Hup..hup..

kami ber 4 melompati tiap pohon di hutan itu..

ku menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto terlihat sanggat bersemanggat.

Tak lupa sai berada di belakang naruto yang siap berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh yang menyelinap di belakang kami.

Tap…

"berhenti!" kata Asahi-chan sigap ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

Aku,Naruto,dan Sai segera berhenti dan mendekat pada asahi-chan..

"ada apa?" Tanya sai..

"ada akatsuki.." kata asahi-chan dengan nada serius sambil menunjuk ke arah sesosok bayangan hitam.

Ku tengok lagi wajah asahi-chan .

tapi.. kali ini tertutup dedaunan hutan..

"kita akan menyerang mereka!.." katanya yakin..

"tunggu!" ,kataku sambil memegang tangan asahi-chan.

"apa ini tak berbahaya?.. lagi pula ini kan bukan misi memusnahkan akatsuki?" kataku menginggatkan keselamatan team ku..

"tenang saja.. pasti semuannya baik-baik saja. aku bukan ingin membunuh salah satu akatsuki.. tapi hanya menanyai markas orochimaru pada mereka. akatsuki dan team hebi kan sama-sama bersaing untuk menghancurkan dunia!.. jadi mereka akan saling mengahancurkan dan selalu memanfaatkan dari pihak konoha untuk bisa mengurangi anggota musuh mereka.." katanya meyakinkan ku..

"ayo kita serang mereka!" kata naruto gegabah..

"jangan naruto-nii san… kita harus menyusun rencana dulu!" katanya menahan naruto yang ingin terjun langsung menghadapi akatsuki..

"lalu rencananya bagaimana?" Tanya sai..

Sementara,aku sibuk mengamati anggota akatsuki itu..

dia berbaju hitam dan bercorak awan merah..

orang itu mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pirang..

stylenya mirip ino!..

ku lihat dia sedang asyik beristirahat di bawah pohon..

dia Cuma sendiri!.

setahuku setiap anggota akatsuki selalu berpasangan!.

lalu yang satu lagi kemana?..

"Asahi-chan.. dia type petarung apa?" kataku pada asahi tentang anggota akatsuki itu.

"dia deidara dari desa tanah.. kemampuannya bisa membuat tanah liat menjadi bom!.. dia type petarung jarak jauh.." jelasnya padaku..

"deidara?" Kata naruto tiba-tiba..

"aku ingat!.. waktu pencarian ichibi yang di tangkap akatsuki,dia yang membunuh gaara!" katanya dengan nada yakin..

"berarti kau tahu kelemahannya?..." kata asahi-chan menggebu-gebu..

"aku tahu!.. dia bisa di atasi dengan shinobi yang petarung jarak jauh!... waktu itu tanggannya pernah patah gara-gara terkena mangekyou saringan kakashi-sensei!" jelasnya..

"hehehe.. bagus.. kebetulan kita di sini punya shinobi type petarung jarak dekat dan jauh kan?" katanya meyakinkan kondisi team kami yang ideal..

"hm.. begini rencanannya…." kata asahi-chan memulai pembicaraannya..

"pertama aku dulu yang menghadapinya dengan jurus andalanku..… lalu setelah aku beritanda sai nii-san memakai lukisan hewannya dan menyerang lawan dari depan!.. setelah itu sakura nee-san menyerang target dari belakang menggunakan shannaro!.. setelah itu jika target tak bisa di tangkap dengan mudah.. naruto nii-san menggunakan kagebunshin no jutsu!.. lalu menangkapnya!.. apa semuanya mengerti?" katanya dengan raut wajah serius..

"kau kecil-kecil cerdik juga asahi-chan" kata Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. sementara asahi-chan mengambek..

"eh.. ayo kita memulai misinya" kataku mengingatkan pada team ku..

"oke… aku dulu yang turun ke bawah.." katanya sambil bersiap-siap turun dari pohon besar ini..

Hup!..

Asahi-chan turun dari pohon..

sementara aku bersiap-siap ingin lari ke belakang target..

ku lihat sai sedang membuka kertas gulungan dengan raut wajah yang serius..

dan naruto sedang mengamati suasana dengan sorot mata birunya yang tajam.…

Tap.. tap..

langkah kaki asahi-chan mendekati akatsuki..

tangkah kakinya sanggat tenang sekali,dia tak menandakan dirinya benar-benar ingin menyerang akatsuki….

"bocah… kau siapa?" kata deidara..

"aku di sini hanya ingin kedamaian.." katanya dengan senyum..

ugh.. shinobi kok sopan banget ya?,keluhku

"hahahah.. kau dari konohagakure ya?" tebak deidara.

Asahi-chan hanya mengangguk.

"mau apa kau bocah?..mau bertarung denganku?" kata deidara bangun dari duduknya.

Asahi-chan hanya tersenyum.

dasar anak bodoh!.. kenapa dia malah ramah,kataku dalam hati.

"boleh kasih tahu markas orochimaru tidak?" kata asahi-chan _to he poin_.

"orochimaru ya?.. kau dalam misi ya?" kata deidara sambil mendekati Asahi-chan..

cih!. ini berbahaya! Kataku dalam hati..

ku lihat deidara makin mendekati Asahi-chan..

sementara asahi-chan hanya menggumbar senyum..

"hmm…" kata deidarea sambil menatap wajah asahi-chan dengan sinis..

"hahahah.. bagus deh kalau begitu… aku juga sebenarnya dapat misi untuk menghancurkan orochimaru.. tapi aku malas ah.. patnerku tak bisa di ajak kerja sama" kata deidara sambil menunjuk kearah tobi yang asyik tidur di bawah pohon dengan di selimuti syal warna orangenya…*gubrak!*

"markas orochimaru ada di balik lembah ini… jadi hati-hati ya bocah" kata deidara sambil mengelus-elus kepala asahi-chan…

"hehehehe… anak baik =3" kata deidara makin gemas pada asahi-chan..

"ayo.. semuanya keluar.. udah aman!" kata asahi-chan dengan wajah bodoh..

*gubrak!*

ku kira dia akan menyerang...

"Aku kira kau akan menyerang deidara!" sentak naruto,sai dan aku secara bersamaan…

"hahahah.. aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk bertarung." katanya lugu..

*gubrak!* kami bertiga jatuh dari atas pohon.

"dasar bocah!" sentak kami bertiga..

asahi-chan hanya tersenyum lugu..

"….." kata deidara…

"ya sudah.. aku tinggalya?.. sekali lagi markas orochimaru ada di belakang lembah ini…jangan lupa.. musnahkan mereka tanpa sisa" kata deidara dengan mata yang bercahaya..

"bye.. " *hup*",katanya sambil menggendong tobi yamg sedang tidur terlelap...

*gubrak!*..

"sudah ku bilangkan kalau mereka akan memberi tahunya dengan senang hati" kata asahi-chan tanpa dosa..

"heheheh.. ia" kata kami bertiga kompak…

dasar bocah,keluhku dalam hati….

Tapi.. aku senang bisa mendapatkan informasi dari akatsuki tanpa melalui pertarungan…

mungkin kali ini kau tak bisa memberantas akatsuki…

namun di kemudian hari mungkin aku bisa membunuh semua anggotanya..

dan sekarang ku fokuskan untuk mencari sasuke…

**...**

Hup..hup..

ku lompati dahan demi dahan pohon di hutan itu.

Kabut tebal menyelimuti lembah yang amat misterius ini.

"hati-hati di sini kabutnya tebal!" kata asami-chan menginggatkan kami..

"aduh… lapar.." keluh Naruto dengan wajah jeleknya..

"Naruto.. sekarang bukan saatnya mengeluh seperti itu!.." sentakku.

"tapi aku lapar Sakura…" katanya dengan wajah memelas..

"sudah diam!" sentakku.

Semenatara Naruto makin menekuk wajahnya…

"ya sudah.. sakura nee-san,naruto dan sai nii-san.. kita istirahat dulu.." kata asami menenangkan suasana.

Aku sai dan naruto turun dari atas pohon.

"ini" kataku pada naruto sambil mengeluarkan pil penambah stamina.

"apa ini?" kata naruto.

"pil penambah stamina" kataku dengan wajah yang geram.

"sakura-chan.. yang aku mau kan bukan pil.. tapi makanan tahu!" katanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"lagipula aku ingin sekali makan mie ramen"…

*bletak!*

"di sini tak ada warung ramen ichiraku ….bodoh!" kataku sambil menjitak kepala naruto..

"tapi aku lapar Sakura!" sentak naruto.

"sudah makan ini saja!" kataku sambil berusaha memasukan pil penambah stamina ke mulutnya.

Tapi naruto terus menutup mulutnya.

"eh… onii,one-san jangan bertengkar" kata asahi-chan menenagankan kami.

"ia kalian jangan bertengkar terus.. nanti kerjasamanya jadi runtuh loh [?]",kata sai.

"naruto nii-san lapar?" kata asahi-chan.

"ia nih.." katanya sambil mewek.

"ini.. makan ini saja dulu" kata asahi-chan pada naruto sambil menyodorkan satu buah onigiri.

Naruto menerima onigiri itu dengan senang hati.

"asahi-chan.. kau jangan memberi belas kasih kepada naruto,nanti dia manja" kataku sambil merebut onigiri naruto.

"yah.. sakura" kata naruto mewek lagi..

"sakura aku beneran lapar nih." kata naruto sambil menampilkan raut wajah memelas.

Ih.. menjijikan . kataku dalam hati.

"kau ini kan laki-laki.. jangan mewek gitu dong! *beletak!*" kataku sambil menjitaknya lagi.

Bejol sebesar batu patung hokage menghiasi kepala naruto.

"Sakura!.. kau ini apa-apaan?.. aku ini beneran lapar tahu.. walaupun aku ini laki-laki tapi kalau urusan perut mana bisa ku tahan!" sentak naruto padaku..

Grrr… geramku..

"padahal,baru kali ini aku meminta makan dalam misi ini.. aku tak tahan menahan rasa lapar ini!... kau ini perempuan atau perempuan berhati iblis sih?" kata naruto memarahiku..

"sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu.. akan ku bunuh kau!" geramku..

"wee.. dasar wanita jelek!.. dasar wanita iblis" kata naruto mengejekku.

"naruto!" kataku dengan amarah yang meluap..

*jlegar*.. *duard!* … petir mengiringi amarahku.

Naruto menciut. Dia ,Meringkuk di sisi pohon..

Sai dan asahi-chan kelihatannya ketakutan.

"Naruto!.. akan ku hajar kau!".*dzig-dzig*. kataku sambil melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah jeleknya.

Naruto membalas pukulanku..

"Ugh",kataku kesakitan..

"aku tak terima jika dipukuli wanita jelek seperti mu!" katanya geram..

Ku balas lagi bogeman Naruto. Kali ini ku layangkan di titik benjol terbesarnya yang tadi.

"wadau" kata naruto..

"eh..eh.. eh jangan bertengkar!" cela sai dan asahi.

Ku tonjok naruto lagi dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi malah sai dan asahi yang kena sasarannya..

"wadau!" keluh sai dan asahi..

*dzig-dzig*

Naruto dan aku saling pukul.

"eh..hentikan!" kata sai dan asahi sambil memegang tangan kami kebelakang..

"lepaskan aku sai",kataku pada sai yang menekuk tanganku kebelakang..

sai terlihat ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba…

**_To be continue!_**

**

* * *

**

maaf ceritanya sanggat gaje ^^v...

arigato gozaimasu yang udah baca ^^..

bisa tolong kasih review?...**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pencarian Sasuke_**

Pairing : Sakura Haruno X sasuke uchiha.

Warning : original character,action, Thriller Killing,mystery,comedy

**Don't like,Don't read!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Dasar Orang Bodoh!..**

Tiba-tiba saja ...

.

*prok-prok-prok*..seseorang telah tepuk tangannya.

"Hahahahahahah… kalian kocak ya?.. Dasar team konoha bodoh.. hahahahaha" kata salah seorang yang kami tak ketahui keberadaannya.

"siapa kau?" kataku dengan suara lantang..

"hahahaha" tawanya makin keras.

"akan ku hajar kau!" ancamku..

"Eh.. Sakura. Jangan gegabah" kata Sai menenangkan hatiku..

"Diam kau Sai!.. mau ku hajar kau?" ancamku.

"eh.. ia ia.." kata Sai menyerah,sambil melepaskan tanganku.

"hahahaha" awanya makin terbahak…

"hahahahahah dasar kalian bodoh"…

*gubrak!*..

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang jatuh dari atas pohon.. mungkin karena dia terlalu terpingkal-pingkal,jadi dia jatuh [?]

"?" kata Sai,Aku,Naruto,dan Asahi..

"adau sakit" keluh orang itu…

orang itu menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke tanah.. mungkin karena sakit [?] . orang itu berambut putih dan menggungakan baju tanpa lengan berwana biru.

"?"..

"siapa kau?" kataku sambil mengoyang-gorangkan tubuhnya menggunakan ranting pohon.

"jangan menyentuh tubuhku dengan ranting!.. dasar gadis monster!" sentaknya sambil bangun dari jatuhnya yang aneh tadi…

Tiba-tiba saja,Tanda X merah mengiasi kepalaku..

"apa katamu tadi?" kataku sambil menjentikan kelima jariku *kretak(Bunyi tulang jariku)*..

"eh… tak apa nona.. nona cantik deh…. pearce" rayu lelaki berambut putih itu. Sambil mengacungkan tangan bertanda pendamaiana.

Grrrr.. geramku makin menjadi..

Tubuh lelaki itu menciut dihadapanku..

"?" pikir asahi-chan..

"a-aampun!" katanya sambil kabur dan lari dari hadapanku..

Aku mengejarnya..

Lelaki itu terus berlari.. dengan berlinang air mata [kayak air matanya guy dan lee]…

Sai,Maruto dan Asahi mengejar kami dari belakang…

"akan ku hajar kau!" ancamku.. sambil berlari…

"!..." pikir asahi.

"huaaaaa….. Orochimaru-sama.. tolong aku!" katanya sambil mewek…

"tepat!".. kata Asahi-chan tiba-tiba..

"Sakura-nee san!.. hati-hati dia salah satu anak buah Orochimaru!" teriaknya padaku..

"?" kata Sai dan Naruto..

Dia anak buah orochimaru?...

bagus!..

dengan begitu orang bodoh ini bisa menjadi petuntuk jalan untuk kemarkas orochimaru…

tapi…

bisa jadi ini hanyalah jebakan… yang pasti aku harus waspada!...

Pria bodoh itu terus berlari..

aku terus mengejarnya.

Sai, Asahi,dan Naruto menyusul dari belakang..

"orochimaru-sama!" teriaknya sambil menangis…

Hingga…

Kita sampai di suatu tempat dan bangunan yang aneh…

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut" kata salah seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata…

"Karin.. Karin.. tolong kau!" kata pria itu yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu..

"?" kata Karin.

Aku,Sai, Naruto telah berada di hadapan mereka…

"wah.. wah.. wah.. kita kedatangan tamu nih" kata salah seorang pria yang sejak dari tadi duduk diatas batu besar..

Dia adalah..

Sasuke

"Sasuke!" kataku dan naruto.

"sudah lama ya.. kita tak bertemu.. dasar kalian para pecundang konoha!" kata sasuke sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"!" kata asahi..

"mau apa kalian datang kemari?" kata Sasuke.

"kami datang untuk menjemputmu pulang ke konoha!" tegas Naruto.

"sasuke.. kau kenal mereka?" kata Karin.

"yeah.. mereka para pengecut konoha!" tegas sasuke.

Sementara itu suigetsu ketakutan setiap meliahat aku.

"apa katamu?" kata sai tak terima.

"dia kau!.. dasar lemah!" sentak Sasuke pada sai…

"nii" kata Asahi lirih…

"?" kata Naruto melihat wajah asahi yang agak mendung.

"Sasuke.. bagaimanapun kau harus pulang ke konoha!..." sentakku pada Sasuke..

"konoha?.. konoha katamu?.. sekarang sasuke bukan bagian dari konoha!.. tapi sekarang dia bagian dari team hebi!" tegas Karin…

"sasuke.. aku mencintaimu!. Ku mohon,kau harus pulang ke konoha!" kataku sambil memohon pada sasuke. Sementara perkataan Karin tak ku hiraukan sama sekali.

"cinta?.. uek!.. sasuke itu milikku dasar wanita jelek" ejek Karin.

Grrrr… "apa katamu?" kataku mulai kesal.

"k-k-karin… jangan hadapi wanita itu.. dia monster!" bujuk suigetsu sambil mewek.

"sasuke itu milikku!" tegask Karin..

"sasuke milikku!" kataku ngotot..

"milikku!"

"milikku!"

"milikku!"

"milikku!"

"hadoh.. gak di konoha.. gak di sini.. sakura itu marah-marah aja ya?" kata Naruto pasrah.

Sementara sai hanya mengangguk.

"diam kau!" kataku dan Karin kompak.

Naruto ketakutan

Sementara asahi hanya diam.

"ayo kita bertarung!.. demi memperebutkan sasuke!" kata Karin..

"ayo!" kataku menerima tawaran Karin…

"Hoam.. daripada aku bengong melihat kalian bertengkar..lebih baik aku ikut bertarung deh",kata sasuke pasrah *gubrak!*..

Ser…. Angin menerpa kami ber'7 .. bertanda akan dimulainya pertarungan yang sanggat sengit…

**_To be continue!_**

**

* * *

**

sekali lagi maaf bila fic ku makin kendor [maklum punya banyak masalah] T.T ...

sebelum berpisah saia mau jawab review dulu ya?

**Ismail uzumaki ** : hehehehe.. aku sengaja mutusin cerita.. [niatnya sih biar menarik T.T]

**Cyfz haruno** : huhuhu.. fic ku jelek kak ... [walau udah berusaha tapi tetep gini2 ajah] ... tapi aku akan berusaha deh :')

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime & UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha** : thank udah mau baca fic ku ^^ ..

sekian

bye.. maaf fic ku gaje semua T.T


End file.
